


《Opsigenes》

by raojia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 侑是永悬不落。
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 62





	《Opsigenes》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.关于说谎真的会被揭穿这件事  
> 2.妄想、私设、拐弯抹角abo，还有一句话兔赤，就是这样的垃圾故事  
> 3.我流OOC且性癖放出，慎

故事开始于一段谈话。

正如灭亡一个国家的起因可能只是一颗钉子的缺失，某个谎言的诞生也或许只是一段无关紧要的谈话，毕竟当木兔开始抱怨他跟赤苇虽然身为情侣却得两地分居的时候，他的谈话对象无疑只有他的弟子翔阳。

“超——麻烦的！”木兔苦恼的说着，眼见着就要愁成一只硕大无朋的可怜雕枭，他挠挠头，又给自己灌了口水，继续道，“而且最近的休假又很难凑，赤苇东京的公寓那边连足够筑巢的材料都没有……所以这种事情到底要怎么解决，难道我要快递穿过的衣服过去嘛，可那样的话我自己还穿什么啊！床单也只有一条。”

“那就提前告诉你家那位啊，”侑不知从什么地方突然冒出，很自然的搭上日向的肩膀，“你提前告诉他，让他有个心理准备，巢又不是非筑不可的东西，你说对吧，翔阳君。”

“这个我可没有发言权啊侑前辈……”

“侑侑你根本了解不到那种苦吧——”

“胡说什么，”侑靠在日向的肩上假笑，“我可从来不筑巢啊。”

木兔的眼中光亮一闪，突然抱头嚷道，“啊啊，又忘了侑侑你是omega——”

路过的佐久早被这突然抬高的音量吓了一下。

不过，又走出半步后他扭头回望，那边的侑和木兔已经就他到底该不该突然大喊和对发情期中的omega而言巢到底是否必须争执了起来，那两人吵得无趣，与其说是想要说服对方不如说就只是想说着玩儿（或许木兔倒是真心想知道点什么，但侑却明显没个正经样子），于是本该因为身为omega而拥有在第二个议题上的绝对发言权的侑就被木兔种种’可是侑侑你太独立啦，真的能代表多数omega的需求吗？？’给轻松压制了回去。

非典型omega——这是侑最喜欢标榜的特征之一。

佐久早迅速收回视线，很悲哀的发现只是这几秒旁观便已经让他感到了脑仁儿发疼，没个正形的宫侑，吵闹的木兔，不知所错的翔阳，这幅画面在他的眼中简直嘈杂如蒙克的《呐喊》，但好在真正让他上心的只有一句，毕竟细细想来，在他和侑将近一年的交往当中，他还真的从没见过侑筑巢。

不知为何，这让他有点微妙的皱了下眉。

宫侑是个omega，这一点从他分化起就并不隐秘，然而他的所作所为和糟糕性格却总会让人遗忘这点，事实上哪怕是跟他过了快十多个发情期的佐久早有时也会需要反应一下才能想起这人的第二性别，在打破刻板印象方面，侑倒是真的身体力行的做到了最佳。

不过对佐久早而言，这或许是件好事也说不定。

作为omega的宫侑不够典型，然而佐久早的龟毛和挑剔也注定了他不会被太典型的omega吸引，他讨厌过分甜腻的信息素，讨厌烫到会令人发汗的体温，讨厌缺乏理性的发情期与易感期，至于筑巢那就更是个纯天然的噩梦——穿过的衣服无法洗掉，反而要被另一个人收集起来堆到一起，呃啊。

正是因为这些理由，佐久早曾经无比真诚的认为自己将来的伴侣（如果有的话）一定会是个beta，如同他的表兄古森，如同他高中时代的队长饭纲，又或者如同他真心崇敬的朋友若利，安全，无害，洁净，omega，或者说侑的反义词。

然而某些东西的管辖权力并不归属理性。

同宫侑长时间的相处磨掉了他很多自以为正确的错误认知，其中就包括omega的信息素一定甜腻，事实上第一次闻到宫侑的信息素时他其实有点吃惊，因为尽管那味道确实暗含柑橘类的芬芳无疑，可只要他的嗅觉尚还准确，那么宫侑信息素的主调应当是……酒？

“是君度橙酒哦臣臣～”揭晓谜底，或说他们第一次做爱的那次侑如此回答，在眨眼的同时抬手勾住佐久早的脖颈，在他的床上他缓慢的呼吸，清洁干净的新鲜身体就如同等待揭晓的谜底，他带着狐狸样得狡黠打量佐久早紧皱的眼眉，忽然就十分自觉的将脸扭向一边，“加盐和柠檬饮用更佳，加冰也一样可以。”

佐久早的信息素，正是若有似无的盐味和小青柠。

被这种家伙黏上，便是神仙也难逃法网，佐久早圣臣一届凡人，能撑满三月也已属实不易，不过好在他天生一张冷脸，这才没在交往前的暧昧期内被宫侑捏住太多额外的把柄。

只是烫到会令人发汗的体温和缺乏理性的发情期与易感期这两项，少不得被他从自己讨厌的清单中划去。

于是，就只剩下了筑巢。

按照佐久早一贯的认知，筑巢行为应当是被标记过的omega在发情期分泌过量的激素影响下多少会出现的生理本能，有时候甚至和alpha是否陪在身边都没太多关系，而且事实上在他的印象里这根本就是社会常态：omega发情的平均时长是12～48h，但筑巢行为却往往会提前两天便开始发生，且在发情期结束后也还要再延续两天才能完全消退——正符合人体激素逐渐增长再逐渐衰退的普通规律——不过在某些极端案例（或者个别omega特别粘人，又或个别alpha占有欲过强）里，也不是没有那种一经标记，终生筑巢的情况。

但侑确实不筑巢。

不论佐久早怎样回想，都没法儿从记忆里找出侑筑巢的蛛丝马迹，这人的发情期来的十分稳定，而态度则是万分坦然，刚进房门就凑过来索吻、直截了当蹦上来求欢，所有这些行为侑一个都没少做，但却从没说过（更没做过）要讨要他穿过没洗的衣服，事实上，侑就连他洗干净了的衣服都没讨过。

总不能是一天到晚在一起，因此对信息素的需求也偏低了吧……佐久早无端的思考起来，随即便猛得一晃脑袋，意图把这念头摇晃出去。

彼时的真相还尚未揭开。

按照月历计算，宫侑的下一个发情期将会在九天之后到来，然而很不巧的是就在第八天的时候他接到了自己母亲发来的短信，于是结果显而易见，休息日的第一天，他总得等到把人送上电车才行。

“如果你有问题的话我会立刻回来，”他严肃的对侑表态，“或者我回绝掉也行。”

“然后让你满怀愧疚的跟我做爱？”侑很不耐烦的翻了个白眼，注意力似乎仍然黏在电视上边，“会降低性生活质量的，我才不要。”

“你直接告诉我要几点回来就好。”

“你还要提前准备吗？”

“哦臣臣，”侑夸张的笑了，“我不知道你还吃玩具醋呢。”他嘴上调侃的开心，人却很诚实的从沙发上起身索吻，佐久早礼节性的反抗了一下，实际却由着侑的意思让他抱了够，一吻终了后侑的脸颊泛上绯色，他却满不在乎的舔着唇说，“本来也不是什么大事，再说你不全程在场也不是第一回了，你就告诉我几点回家就行，其他的我自己解决。”

佐久早皱了皱眉，他有点想反驳说之前那些‘并非全程在场’的情况都和这次不同，然而反驳兴头上的侑是件很容易引起纷争的事情，于是他便也放下了那些有关迟到和早退区别的论据，转而道“你就按晚八点算吧。”

晚八点会是个很保险的时间。

然而实际上，他连这一半的时间都没有用掉。

尽管预留了一整天的时间，但按照佐久早对自己母亲的了解，这场会面肯定到不了两点就会结束，而等到他真的将她送上返程电车而自己也开始匆忙的往他和侑同居的公寓里赶的时候，手机屏上的时间显示尚还不到十二点半。

如果自己的时间计算准确，那么侑的发情期应该才开始了不到半个小时。

虽然就他到家以后感觉到的一切来看，现实可能与他的计算大相径庭。

尽管才刚刚踏上玄关的地垫，侑信息素的味道也还是畅通无阻的飘了过来，浓郁芳醇的酒精感和橙花香气，烈的几乎要让所有嗅到的人原地醉倒，佐久早脱掉大衣，在衣帽架上挂好之后径直去了卫生间洗手——其实依照他的性子他更想先好好得洗一个澡，但侑已经等了半天了。

冰冷的水流冲过手掌，寒冷带来的刺激多少也帮着稳定了一些神志，抹洗手液的时候佐久早分神扫了一眼镜子，便发觉镜中人虽然一脸冷漠表情，脸颊却已经多少染上了几分热意。

他顿了顿，在冲掉手上全部的泡沫之后，又往自己的脸上也扑了些水。

在侑几乎要笼罩整间屋子的信息素里，他迫切的需要保持清醒。

而越靠近卧室，对他感官的刺激也就愈法鲜明。

哪怕撇开那愈法浓郁、几乎就要凝成实体的气味不提，卧室那并未关严的门板根本就阻挡不住房间里丰富的旖旎声音，就算不费心思分辨，佐久早也能听清里面混着衣料摩擦的皱响、玩具运转的嗡鸣、黏腻的水声和侑根本就没想过要压抑的呻吟。

尽管从未当面提过，但佐久早确实认为侑有一副绝佳的嗓音，那种称不上绵软但却有着韧劲的音调，听上去就令人觉得像被勾引，早在高中时代佐久早就有一个隐秘的怀疑，或许侑成天说话那么欠打却始终没被人真的拖了去打的原因就在他说话的腔调声音，因为物理层面足够悦耳，所以纵然精神上饱含侮辱意味，也多少被削减了几分恶意。

而隔着卧室那层薄薄的门板，隔着那形同虚设的咫尺空间，侑不加掩饰的喘息混在其他各种物件的杂声里犹如一场重唱，或高或低，却并非时时流畅，毫不意外的佐久早听见他呼喊自己的名字，放荡而饱含渴望，几乎就带着哭腔。

直到将门把往前推去的刹那，佐久早才意识到自己居然早已无意识的屏住了呼吸，他的手甚至有些颤抖。

他看到的场面竟令他大为震惊。

毫无意外的侑就躺在床上，腰部以下完全赤裸，他弓起的腰部底下垫了东西，似是要借此提供足够支撑的力量，急剧的喘息带动着他胸膛的起伏，而从佐久早的视角也能将他上下滚动的喉结和肩颈凹陷处的汗珠看得分明，他躺在那里，灵活而有力的双手正圈着自己的性器上下撸动，而那双绝对能令所有人痴狂的紧实大腿正尽可能的在床上分得更开——侑的后穴已被一根震动当中的按摩棒紧紧塞满，但黏稠的湿迹仍然糊满了他的腿间，佐久早清楚的看见他大腿肌肉紧绷的程度，也就是那般有力的一双腿才能支撑住他们在球场上连续数小时的跑动腾挪，然而现在它却在以最大的努力彰显着其主人到底受到了多么深刻的折磨。

似是感觉到了佐久早的注视，侑的身体突然发起抖来，他弓起脖颈，呻吟的调子也跟着拔高，佐久早几乎是目不转睛的看着他的脚跟以一种完全无助的姿势在床上乱蹬，他身下的床单已经洇出了些许深色，却很难说到底是因为汗水还是其他更隐秘的液体，侑身体舒张的姿态令佐久早想到弓弦，只是他这张无人操控的弓正在自动自觉的反复着被拉伸而后舒展的流程，紧绷，隆起，然后因为力量的不支松垮下来，然后再是下一个峰值。

某种难以言喻的力量将佐久早盯在了原地，使他不能走上前去窥探侑的表情，他只是看到了侑皮肤上如同烧灼一般的粉，看到了他腰腹那几乎不能自控的挺动摇摆，按摩棒在侑的后穴中发了狂似的震荡，发出的嗡鸣却完全无法媲美侑的呻吟，含混的吐字，连绵的音节，毫无意义的喘息，他的名字……侑诚实的展现着一个发情期中的omega所拥有的全部放荡与激情，勃起的性器则被他握在自己的手中，他似是自娱自乐，又似是被那玩具玩到了神志全失，他的体液濡湿了他的腿根，后穴的翕张则仿佛全凭本能，若不是佐久早清楚的知道那玩具的真实长度，那么看着侑身体所呈现出的反应和他前顶的激烈程度，他恐怕真的会以为那东西甚至顶到了他的生殖腔里。

又或者，是因为感觉到了自己的注视。

现役运动员的身体，力与美的融合，却又仿佛一道被布置精美的多米诺骨牌，顶在他后穴中的玩具迫使他朝前顶腰，更快更急的操进他圈成环形的手中，发源前端的快感传递到脑，又令头脑止不住的想要攫取更多，循环，再循环，快感和空虚彼此催生，佐久早眼看着侑胸膛的起伏越来越快越来越急，而后。

而后他终于发出了一声似是哽咽又似是窒息的惊喘，同时叫着他的名字射了出来。

在他的注视下，侑的身体像是不能自控似的，迎来了这次小小的高潮。

这当然是一副绝景。

只是，佐久早想着，这才发觉自己的大脑方才几乎停转，他空空的吞咽，望着床上仍在剧烈喘息的侑——得益于他先前撩起的上衣下摆，他方才射出的精液终于只是污染了他的腹肌——他狡猾的金发情人，令他震惊的可不单单是这幅绝景。

令他震惊的……那令他震惊到几乎失去言语忘记动作却又同时感到占有对方的欲望犹如山呼海啸般正从骨髓里泛滥起来的场景是——

他看着那些紧密攒聚在侑身体周围的，他本该安全无虞的栖息在洗衣机当中的换洗衣物，它们环绕着侑勾勒出簇拥的姿态，而侑的身上则套着本属于他的球衣，信息素新旧驳杂的混在一起，但侑却像是要在它们的怀抱里陷落致死，所以毫无疑问，侑这行为，正是他宣称自己从不会做的，筑巢。

“你他妈……”好不容易从情欲深处挣脱出来的侑按停了玩具的开关，同时撑起身体，咬牙切齿的从唇边挤出来几个音节，“是要在那儿干看着嘛——”

他的脸颊绯红一片，眼神却闪躲的厉害，新鲜的汗水从他的湿润的额角沿着骨骼的边线下滑，汇集在他的颈窝中又消失在那本属于佐久早的，被玷污了的球衣里。

佐久早没有说话。

有那么一个瞬间，对着明显是在心虚的侑，佐久早却感到自己的灵魂都已经出窍，他梦游般的朝着床沿走去，呼吸里都是浓烈的橙酒味道，而床上的侑作为那散步甜蜜香气的来源，在他的眼中更是仿佛已经变成了某种任人采撷的佳肴，他走过去，越走就觉得脑子越空，因为他明明有很多东西想要提问，为什么你自慰要套我的球衣，为什么你床单上面没再垫层东西，为什么我本该被洗好晾掉的衣服全都没洗，为什么按计算你的发情期明明才刚刚开始你却就已经表现的如此疯狂，为什么你躺在我那些没洗的衣服中间……为什么，或者说是不是，你在筑巢。

他在床沿顿住了脚步。

毋庸置疑，先前那一幕幕甚至堪称艺术的色情表演早就点燃了佐久早的欲望，更别说那满屋飘荡，几乎就要将他腌制入味的omega信息素。那些与催情剂别无二致的味道，虽不甜腻却更甜浓，并且和侑本人一样缠人的厉害，此时此刻，它们正有如实体般沿着佐久早的身体攀附，像是只被口鼻吸入都还不够，它们还想渗入它体表的每一个毛孔，再融汇进他的血液深处。

根本不可能有人熬住。

佐久早咬着牙，感到自己的性器已经在内裤中硬挺了起来，并且似乎还有继续抬头的趋势，侑所做的一切都是撩人的刺激，逼迫他哪怕只是看着都硬到发痛，那是如烟花般爆裂的性欲，因为膨胀过度而将他点燃，可也正因此他才要用那仅存的理智压抑自己，压抑那种强烈的，想要将侑撕碎的冲动。

“你……”佐久早说出第一个字，却又飞快的抿紧了唇，他站在自己的卧室自己的床边，床上就倚着他赤裸的情人，然而他的表情却难看的仿佛被迫吃了一只苍蝇，因为就快冲破身体的欲望而感到战栗。

那孤伶伶的字眼之后他没再开口——既不敢也不能——却也未曾屈尊给出任何明确的触碰，他站在那里，死皱着眉，从床沿的位置垂首俯视，看着侑不肯同他对上的视线，看着他几乎蔓延到肩颈下方的晕红，看着他被自己球衣和那上面残存信息素覆盖的躯干，看着他不知为何又开始微微发颤的紧绷大腿，和腿间已经明显又硬了起来的性器。

“妈的……”侑看着旁处骂了一句，也懒得再问佐久早为什么还搁那儿傻站着——洁癖，强迫症，神经质还小心眼——，反正今天该丢的人他已经全都丢了个干净，也就不再在乎那点残存的面子里子，他默念着诸如先下手为强后下手遭殃一类的警句，心一横就再度用右手握住了自己的性器，第一波快感迅速传来，他快慰的喘息，同时偷眼瞄了一下佐久早的神情——脸够红了，很好。

趁着这个极可能稍纵即逝的机会，他迅速将左手探去下方摁开才被自己关上不久的玩具开关，同时在那刺激之下带着满满的哀求向右上方抬起脸孔，软软的喊道，“圣臣……”

眼角还带着未干的泪迹。

佐久早直接听见了理智断线的声音。

等到回神的那刻，他发觉自己已经跨到侑的身上，方才还在活蹦乱跳勾引人的狐狸此刻被他压制得动弹不得，双臂却十分自然的向上勾住了他的脖颈，佐久早微垂下头，有些震悚得看着自己不知何时已经按上侑胸膛的手掌，隔着他自己的球衣（没洗的球衣），他的手掌就紧贴着侑的胸肌。

“圣臣……”侑继续呢喃他的名字，攀在他颈上的手却好似攀着了海中的浮木，佐久早后知后觉的想起侑后穴里的玩具还没关上，同时也感到了自己身下那副躯壳所传来的微弱战栗，在这种情况之下，他无法判断那到底是侑因为快感而不能自主的震颤，还是那玩具的急剧震动已经悄然穿透了侑的身躯并开始向他传递。

他继续抿唇，最后干脆连牙关都紧咬起来，这场景中不洁的元素多到令他感到玷辱，然而那些在他皮肤上跳跃的欲望如同火花电光，绝不同于他发现浴室已被旁人占用的情形。

反正……他抽开自己按在侑胸膛上的右手向侑始终微张的嘴唇移去……一会儿总要大洗特洗的。

他将自己的手指插入了侑的口中。

侑几乎是在瞬间露出了微笑。

即使后穴里仍然插着东西，侑也还是迅速对佐久早显露的欲望作出了回应，他吮住佐久早的手指，并且飞快的运作起自己灵活的舌头，他细细的舔过佐久早的指缝，又似小孩吃棒棒糖般用力向里吸气，直到这吮吸的动作都能发出啧啧的水声，侑照着给人口交的技巧做这一切，大胆熟练又不动用牙齿，唯一能挑刺的也就是那过于亲热的态度——亲热到堪称急切。

佐久早知道他的心思，因此故意不去看他执着而晶亮的眼神，那眼神从自己将手指插入他口中起便盯了过来，似是冲主人讨要骨头的小狗，又似是已经吃上了骨头。

侑真的是个害人精。

佐久早一边想着这些一边用左手解开皮带和裤链，却还不打算现在就脱掉身上的衣物，侑口腔里的高温十分舒适，他还可以再多享受一会儿，就比如用他已经被侑舔吮湿润的手指，突然夹紧他那条灵巧的舌头——

侑的动作骤停。

佐久早抬起眼眸，开始一眨不眨的望着侑通红的脸颊，他能感觉到自己手指下侑的抗争，如同落入罗网的鸟雀一样挣扎抽动，却反而招致更为大力的钳制，于是很快的侑就不再挣扎，然而眼神却令人舒适的委屈起来，就好像他那条有事没事就要往外伸的舌头被人抓了是多屈辱的事似的……又不是需要舌头散热的狗狗。

维持着这样的动作他们对视起来，佐久早却愈发觉得脑袋昏沉，他从来就不是很擅饮酒的人，现在更是几乎就要被侑的味道泡到醉倒，然而这昏沉的状态也同样唤醒了他某些最诚实的欲望，所以他才要如此强硬的封住那条惹人注目的讨厌舌头……剥离口不对心的难听语句，同样也封堵来自其他人的多余注意。

佐久早缓缓沉下身体，开始由着性子啃咬侑的侧颈，侑被他的动作逼着扭开头颅，喉咙里也开始发出难受的呜咽，他蹭在佐久早腿根的性器也随着动作一跳一跳的抽动，不甘的彰显着这身体的主人还在受到额外的折磨。

但佐久早还不想停。

他咬着侑颈侧的血管，在无法留下标记的位置做出标记，更沿着先前汗珠滑落的轨迹一路咬到侑的肩颈，他在意识里肖想侑的感受——后穴被占据而舌头被钳制，身体的主动权全部交付出去，口腔内最为柔软的地方却因为被人掌控而开始发酸发软，舌根下聚着无法吞咽的唾液，同时也失却曾经有过的所有灵活——十分令人满意。

在侑的肩头他咬出圆润的牙痕，同时也感到侑喉间的呜咽正不由自主的变得愈发急迫，那些曾经绝迹的微小抗争也再度在他的手指之下开始复苏，而如果他想的没错，那么侑突然松开本搭着自己胳膊的手，想必也是因为终于撑不下去而打算开始强制驱逐。他才不会让他得逞。

瞬息之间佐久早抽出早被浸得湿润的手指，然后快速的将上边的唾液尽数抹上了侑的腹肌，而与此同时他也飞快的用一个吻堵住了侑本可能存在的抱怨，他舔上侑敏感的上颚，吞入侑还没说尽的呻吟，打一棍子给一蜜枣得告慰起他才刚经历的折磨。

但侑似乎不大领情。

佐久早想要温柔一点，却没料到侑的抗拒实在十分激烈，他的omega在他的身下紧簇眉头，满脸通红的想要把他的舌头顶出口腔，佐久早眉头一皱，也不甘心的同侑缠斗起来，于是一个本该点到即止的吻被他俩演绎的愈发缠绵，进退之间都好似厮打，又过了会儿侑没了耐性，干脆就要落牙来咬，这下佐久早也后知后觉的反应过来，他那副装模作样的抗拒，实质不过是那被自己强行堵回了口中的咒骂变体。

他想了想，不假思索的从侑的口中撤出舌头，快速在他的下唇上轻啄了一下后便俯身下去舔侑的喉结，这恰到好处的动作再度阻止了侑那些本要出口的恶言，迫使他屈从于那本能般的快感弓起脊背仰起脖颈，将自己脆弱的咽喉暴露在对方的利齿之下。

佐久早将手伸到下方，不动声色的摁高了侑体内玩具的档位，更用自身的重量死死压住了侑几乎就要从床上弹跳起来的身形，他继续轻咬侑喉结附近的皮肤，同时也撩开侑身上那他自己的球衣，转而开始逗弄侑胸前那两颗早已将黑色的衣料顶得微微凸起的鲜红肉粒。

一直以来，侑的乳尖都是十分敏感的类型，每次训练和比赛前也都会仔细的贴好乳贴，而在床上的时候，也同样不擅长应付来自那里的刺激。

由于心中多少有些不满，所以佐久早从上手开始就没有做得温柔，于是本就浓稠栖覆在空气里的信息素突然又更浓了一个梯度，而侑的呻吟也刹不住车的拔高起来——他的下半身抖得厉害，双手则开始胡乱的往佐久早的脊背抓去，隔着衣物他当然不能挠伤对方，甚至挠疼也不行，可是那种狂乱却分明是被逼得很急了才会显现出的样子，佐久早不曾凝神去听他的咒骂，却仍然从那断断续续时高时低的音节里辨别出了各种诸如该死-该死——一类毫无善意的词句。

做爱的时候都要骂骂咧咧，侑真的是只从来都学不乖巧的狐狸。

佐久早皱着眉，终于不再抵御自己释放信息素的渴望，盐和柠檬的味道渗入酒体，同时也包裹了侑那迫切渴望什么的心情，熟悉而安全的味道安抚了omega的情绪，暂时性的终止了他乱七八糟的咒骂，佐久早抓着这个空档脱下外裤，却同侑一样保留了上衣，他飞快得做完这所有一切，然后就赶在侑尚未从刺激中回神前再度俯身，他一边琢吻着侑颈窝一带高热的皮肤，一边重新将手指重新按上侑的胸前，最开始的时候要轻轻的捏，然后可以稍微加大点力，再接着可以整个捏住向上提拉，但随后就要快速松手并开始弹拨，而等到侑的呻吟开始为此转调，开始慢慢变得轻软柔和，就可以转而用手指按住他的乳尖向四处打旋，到了这种地步，就算用上指甲，侑也不会有任何怨言。

信息素在空气当中扩散，似乎隐隐得扩开了他们的感官，侑的手从佐久早的衣襟下摆摸了进去，这会儿终于紧紧得攀上了他的脊背，而佐久早也感觉到侑的身体正在一下下得往上拱着，似要将胸膛送入他的手中又似完全忍不了这样的折磨。

热意逐渐染上佐久早的呼吸，可是侑的身体比他更烫，侑脖颈处血管的跳动，侑胸腔内心脏的起搏，所有这些生命的体征都被情欲催得如同飞马迅捷，而他伏在他的身上，用嘴唇、手掌和骨骼谛听这亘古的旋律，眼看着他的胸膛起伏犹如沸腾的大海，而自己是烧沸海水的燃料。

他的呼吸急促起来，干脆一口咬住侑颈侧的皮肉——那不是腺体所在的位置，甚至可说是毫不想干，可他忍不了，他咬得太紧，逼得侑原本的喘息直接拐弯成了嘶叫，而更糟的是他的指甲也在同一时刻掐了一下侑的乳尖，可最最最糟的却是侑从来都不排斥疼痛，因此这一下之后他的身体猛的就开始颤抖，眼见着就要迎来又一轮高潮。

眼疾手快，佐久早飞快放开口中的猎物，坐起身体后便一把将侑后穴里的玩具拔了出去。

在他按掉开关之前，它还兀自不甘得在空气里鸣叫。

侑瞪大了眼，显然没想到佐久早会在这种要命的关头来这一手，临近顶峰的快感从身体当中衰退下去，迅捷如退潮时分的海流，沙滩枯竭了，徒留下被浸湿的沙子和没来得及游走而只能垂死挣扎的鱼，现在他就是那尾鱼。侑苦闷的呻吟起来，用手肘顶着床铺试图起身，若不是佐久早大部分的体重仍然还压在他的身上，那他现在可能真的会用脚踹过去的。

“你是不是想搞死我？！”侑瞪着眼质问，声线里多少带点亢奋后的沙哑，那被阻截掉的情欲仍然淤积在他的身体深处，即使他就裹在佐久早的味道当中也仿佛无济于事。

“举手之劳。”佐久早答非所问，却直接伸手过去把才堪堪支起半个身体的侑整个按回了床里，侑试图挣扎，可omega发情期的身体到底没有平日那般好用，更何况佐久早正是那标记了他的alpha，他扭动着身体想要逃开些许，却又觉得那将自己摁死的并不仅仅是此刻压在胸膛上的手掌，佐久早分开的五指仿佛有着千钧重量，然而更沉的却是他朝着自己倾轧而来的信息素，山呼海啸般的浪潮，盐和小青柠，原本清淡的馨香味道超过了一定浓度，甚至仿佛会让人觉得恐惧。

侑开始感到自己身体的软化，才刚要有偃旗息鼓架势的情潮也再度泛滥，他红了眼眶，被生理欲望控制得想哭又想骂，就算撇开后面的空虚不提，他也觉得自己的阴茎已经被冷落到了发疼的地步。

瞧瞧佐久早都干了些什么好事儿吧，侑愤恨的想到，先是在回家的时间上撒谎，再是看戏似的旁观自己自慰（他又不是在做表演！），好不容易磨磨蹭蹭上了床却也没做出任何实质性的贡献——他到这会儿都还觉得舌根酸软乳尖胀痛而颈侧生疼呢！！

“你起开！”怒气上头的侑哑着声音嚷嚷，根本顾不上自己现在这幅浑身泛红的样子还有没有说服力，他用毫无力道的胳膊推挤着佐久早的胸膛，嘴里还不停说道，“你不行就换我自己来，都这样了你到底是想干嘛，别跟我说你现在要犯神经病，洁癖也不是在这里洁——呃——”

佐久早直接插了进去。

侑的话突兀得断在档口，只觉得眼里积蓄良久的泪水一下就涌了出来，信息素的味道从四面八方包裹住他，不分新旧也不分浓度的渗入他的身体，他感到自己的肠道本能的开始绞紧迎合，原本积蓄起来的力气和骂人的冲动也都被这一下顶得溃不成军。

只一个瞬间，身体就已经不再属于自己。

“你吵死了。”佐久早异常平淡的说道。

这句话他说的坦然，只可惜那点平淡的实质全是假装，在他回来之前侑不知道已在床上赖了多少时间，整个人都被他自己准备的既湿又软，他被过度的情欲催动着直接插入，既因为无需额外的前戏感到放松又因自己的失控感到恼怒，太着急了，佐久早想着，连套都没带。

但现在已经不可能再拔出去了。

他试验性的抽动了两下，因为没有任何阻隔而无比鲜明的感到来自侑身体的热意，春水般腻人的绵软紧紧包裹上来，仿佛根本不愿给人以任何探寻的空隙，被这样的热度包裹，人就会感觉迷失在了某种幻想深处，因为无法确定自身所在而感到接近恍惚的绝顶体验，不管曾经有过多少经验。

侑闷闷得哼了一声，双腿抬起夹到了佐久早的腰侧，他大腿的内部也烫的惊人。

无论和侑做过多少次爱，佐久早也还是会在最开始的时刻被侑身体所展露的一切深深吸引，有力而矫健的身躯，肌肉扎实的胸膛和腿，只消把手按上便能体会那种强烈的生命活力，澎湃的欲望一浪浪打来，浸润过他被汗水粘湿的额发，被泪水濡湿的眼瞳和被唾液润泽的嘴唇，所有在被进入的瞬间呈现的一切，侑就像一幅突然展开的长卷般交出自身所有的全部隐秘，又好像在借着这图景真切的诉说，诉说通过这简单的一瞬，我们两个的身体就由此由此达彼。

熬过插入的那一瞬间，确定自己不会丢人的一进去就射之后佐久早才试验似的抽插起来，侑的身体才被他们先前那番兽类厮打般的亲昵玩弄的太过，不可能适应一上来就大开大阖的操法，佐久早固然不想让他好过，却也实在不会想把自己的omega弄坏——一个无力闹腾的侑确实很有吸引力没错，但佐久早还是更欣赏循序渐进，且能够恢复的办法。

他当然不会承认他也喜欢侑的闹腾。

佐久早伸手往下去摸侑的性器，却又吝啬的只肯触碰最顶端那些敏感过头的部分，许是因为分化够晚，侑那里的分量其实相当可观，别说是作为omega，就算是和beta或者alpha比其实也不遑多让，但在这里，该’没用’的部分注定了就是’没用’，因此再怎么形状漂亮分量可观形状漂亮也还是只能沦为被人控制的把柄之一，因着无法逃离却又十分轻微的快感而不断抽动，迫使其主人发出断断续续的苦闷呻吟。

明明才只是刚刚进去，侑却就是能叫的像已经被操进了生殖腔里。

佐久早撤下右手，准备将身侧的衣物先给扫去地上，他愿意在这状况当中跟侑做爱不假，可要说他能全不介意周围的环境那更就不可能，反正现在插都插了，那么为了之后能做的更尽兴点儿，他当然要想办法给自己营造一个舒适些的环境。

但侑抓住了他的手臂。

侑的动作来得突兀，惊得全没料到的佐久早直接就是一个急停，侑被这突然的一下顶得身体一颤，人却还极为焦灼得盯着佐久早伸手过去的方向，一幅想说什么却又极不甘心的样子，连带着整个人的呼吸都不大稳定。

“……怎么了？”佐久早迷惑的发问，却也没停抽插的动作，侑的身体感觉很好，尤其是当他左手的动作已经从原先的轻触转为撸动之后，前后两处被以同样的节奏刺激，侑架不住那样双重的快感，身体正不受控的在以相同的频率反复放松收紧。

“你……不能……”侑咬着牙，从牙缝里吐出字来，然而佐久早实在闹不清他到底想干什么，侑这会儿样子甚至有些像是惊弓之鸟，明明遭受着某种巨大的惊惶却又犹豫着不肯坦白。

佐久早迟疑了一下，最终决定继续自己先前的打算，倒不是说他不清楚自己那些衣服现在正是侑所构筑的巢穴，而只是他人现在就在这里，而侑也此前也从未展现过对巢的特殊需求。

“——不准动我的巢！！！”

结果，他的手才刚往外伸了那么一公分不到，侑便着急的脱口而出。

真相明了。

佐久早无语的缩回了手，却感觉有口哭笑不得的怨气正在自己心中盘结，在这怨气的催使之下他重重的在侑体内连顶几下，然而侑却用胳膊死死盖住了脸，纵然被他这几下顶得呻吟不断也不肯松开。佐久早皱了皱眉，很不满侑这幅鸵鸟般得心态，于是他松开原本圈着侑性器的手去捏他的乳尖——侑的身体在床上弓起而后回落，胳膊仍然挡着脸。

“那些——”佐久早咬着牙，十分不爽得继续往侑的身体里狠撞，因为节奏突然拉快而显然有些吃不消的侑不由从喉间挤出了几缕带着哽咽的呻吟，可惜佐久早并没有施予任何怜悯，他放开侑的乳尖，转而开始用指甲搔刮，激烈的动作像是要将侑顶散架般向他袭去，狂风骤雨。

“明明是‘我的’衣服。”

话才出口，侑后面就不知为何又夹紧了些许。

佐久早卯足了劲干他，侑受不了却也还强撑着不愿开口，无论床上床下他本都是话多的类型，因此一沉默就会显得过分安静，他死咬着唇，以至于脸部仍还露着的那点皮肤都开始慢慢泛白，结果这种不配合的模样愈发激起了佐久早心中的不忿，当下抬手就要去把侑的下唇掰开。

“说话。”他强行用拇指分开侑的唇瓣，但侑却十分不乖的作势要咬，佐久早被他闹得火气上头，干脆也不再留力，一边随手抽过一件身旁的衣服罩住侑的脸孔——也算是遂他的愿，一边稍稍调整角度，好让接下去的顶弄全都冲着侑生殖腔的位置而去。

片刻之后侑躁动起来，嘴里呜呜的不知在嚷些什么，他用那只没被衣服罩住的胳膊推挤佐久早的胸膛，身体却扭动着试图从连绵得抽插力脱离，然而就在他的挣扎刚刚激烈起来的那刻佐久早便一把掐住了他的腰身，连续敲叩在他生殖腔外的顶弄更是牢牢得将他钉死在了原地。

侑绝对不会好受。

佐久早继续放出信息素，确保侑的每一次呼吸都能被自己的味道浸透，或新或旧，直到他被染得像是调配完成的玛格丽特，在柑橘类的芬芳之外，再无法摆脱盐和柠檬那淡雅的酸味与些微的苦涩。

侑的挣扎慢慢消停，取而代之的是仿佛贯通了全身的颤抖，他夹在佐久早身上的大腿紧绷起来，因为积蓄了力量而让人难以轻松忽视，越来越紧凑的呼吸令他仰起了脖颈，却还是不肯主动伸手挥开那蒙着他脸的布料。

佐久早脸色稍沉，这才略微放缓自己抽插的进度，只是侑此刻的身体显然已被操开，神志一时也回不到先前的清明，考虑到这点的佐久早终于开始移开了罩在侑脸上的衣物——侑的脾气生来倔强，他也说不清他是不是真会忍着呼吸不畅的不适跟他硬顶。

他移开了衣物，却并未收回摸上去的手，他用这只手揉捏着侑的耳垂，然而往上轻轻的勾画他的耳道，侑的耳朵很怕痒，被这样作弄了一番，很快就飞上了艳烈的明红。

“说话。”他继续要求。

侑重重得摇了摇头。

在床上抗命，这种事从来可大可小，然而今天是侑犯规在先，佐久早本就占理不说还给他气得够呛，于是当即决定剥夺侑那所剩无几的自主权力，直接伸了手就开始扒拉他挡脸的那条胳膊，侑想要抵抗，怎奈身体还被人操得发抖，因此没两下就被佐久早捉着手腕把手摁去了一边，他那双被遮了许久的眼睛暴露出来，因为不适应光线本能的微眯了一下，却又完全无法隐藏他满眼是泪的本相。

佐久早垂首看着他的脸庞，看他那双颇有些涣散的瞳孔，侑此刻的眼神他无法解读，而只觉得那模样甚至有点脆弱，绝大多数时候这张英挺的脸都俊俏的有些烦人，然而此刻却因为被他自己的手臂压了太久而失了血色，现在的侑是一副乖巧而讨喜的惑人模样，脸颊和张开的嘴唇都在为情潮补上丰沛的晕红。

在佐久早再度要求之前，他便低低得嗫嚅了些许字句。

“什么？”佐久早皱眉，实在没听清侑到底嘀咕了什么东西，而这回侑居然十分配合的继续重复了一遍，只是音量却似乎有减无增。

“……”佐久早不再吭声，实在是疑心侑在骗他，然而侑却皱着眉摇起了头，口中的念叨兀自不断，却显然有着越来越低的不妙趋势。

还是别再等了。

佐久早下定决心，便开始干脆利落的朝下俯去，侑的腰腹被他这动作一带，更是直接在床上弓起了一道漂亮的弧形，佐久早眼看着他似是受之不住似的喘息了半声，一双时而狡黠时而清透的眼睛半眯起来眨去泪水，紧跟着就突然伸出双臂圈住他的脖颈，再然后双腿双手同时发力，一边将佐久早整个抱着往他那儿拽不说，自己也借着这突如其来的动作往对方的凑近了许多。

完蛋——佐久早在意识到被骗的同时有些惊骇的想到，直觉侑这一下百分百是想咬他，他这偷袭的路子走得那叫一个出其不意，如果不是想要报复性咬人哪用做的这么辛苦疯狂，思及此处佐久早就不免有些抱怨侑在床上这偏爱咬人的小小陋习，毕竟身为omega却爱咬人实在没什么道理，只是侑从来就不是那种能按常理推测的那类，而爱咬人这习性也绝对不是性别倒错，所以这么久以来，佐久早从来都是随着他做的。

他低低得叹气，一边将手垫去侑的后腰缓解他们先后压上床铺的力道，一边等着预想中疼痛的到来——侑的牙齿并不尖利，可他咬人也从不靠牙齿的尖利，侑偏爱的是那种近似于小鼠磨牙的咬法，一点点的含着一块皮肉反复磨蹭，疼痛感夹杂着酥酥的痒和麻，是种并不友善的十足亲昵。但侑竟然没有咬他。

侑没有咬他，反倒是极用力得将唇贴上了他的前额，正是那两颗黑痣所占据的地方。

而佐久早这才从先前的无奈中了悟过来，原来侑这次真的不是想要咬他，而只是……只是想要亲他……

从咬到吻，幻想与现实被犁出巨大的裂纹，然而割出这裂纹的却又偏偏是种软绵绵的情愫，柔韧纤长如同蒲苇，融着所有不能言说的野望。

又或者，比野望都更疯狂。

侑死死得圈着他的身体，异常用力的吮吻他的额头，他抱得那样紧那样用力，就好像是要把他身体上所有不堪忍受的折磨全都从这拥吻当中发泄出来，一直以来侑对佐久早额上的这两颗小痣有着某种钟情的偏爱，他会在两人面对面站着的时候踮起脚将吻落在那里也会在晨起时模糊的意识里伸手去摩挲爱抚，面对那两颗如双子星般不容忽视的小痣，他曾无数次的将自己的额头贴到佐久早的额上，也曾无数次的用手指品尝用舌间触抚，他会将自己的双手绕进佐久早蜷曲的发丝当中，然后夸赞说你真漂亮——你真漂亮，侑总是这样笑嘻嘻得说着，却又偏偏不肯坦诚得袒露他含着眷恋的目光。

但他会攥紧佐久早背上的衣料，颤抖着夹紧自己的身体，然后不顾一切的将吻印上他的额头，不用牙，不用咬，不含任何伤害的可能，因为这吻也是他在床上的某种固有积习，甚至比咬人还要得他中意，更何况每每当他做出这种举动的时候佐久早都会会显出某种难以言喻的悸动，那悸动也同样令侑心动。

这突入其来的吻打断了佐久早的节奏，却又有着比先前那番纠缠更为动人的魔力，佐久早能抵御侑所有故作的诱惑，却不能抵御他这微妙的小小习惯，因为这习惯和咬人不同，因为这习惯注定了只能为他而生，也只能因他而生。

在最为情动的时刻，被侑带着近乎痴迷的渴望，吻过额前独一无二的印痕。

不过是一个瞬间的迟滞，佐久早便敏锐得感到自己已经失去了对局势的掌控，他忙不迭得将下身从侑的体内抽出，甚至没心思顾及侑因为失去快感而发出的苦闷呻吟——之前插进去的时候忘了带套，现在又被侑这一吻闹得精关几乎失守——万一就这样在侑的体内成结，那结果他俩肯定都没法承受。

千钧一发之际他挣开侑的手臂，撩开侑上身的衣服射去了侑的小腹，皮肤被精液污浊得时候侑也稍稍弓起了身体，急喘着注视着一切的发生，现在佐久早是射了没错，但他自己的身体却又一次从快感的巅峰急坠了下来，连绵的情欲在他的骨骸内堆积，使得他的身体既酸又软，无比空虚。

侑湿着眼角，看着佐久早射在自己身上，因为失去了自己体内高热紧致的环境他自然无法成结，然而更可怜的那个肯定还得数侑，他看着自己的性器兀自抽动，后穴却又觉得酸胀难忍，无从解脱。

佐久早同他对视一眼，表情沉沉得看不出想法，然而就在侑以为他会说些什么的时候他却突然猛凑过来堵住的他的嘴，力道大的几乎让侑觉得自己的嘴唇已经被自己的牙嗑破——他甚至觉得他尝到了血的腥味，他不及抱怨，却又感到自己的性器被佐久早整根握到了手里，然后佐久早才射过的东西也贴了上来，于是体内残存的快感被瞬间唤醒，很快就又令他舒爽到脚趾蜷曲。

恍惚之间侑瞪大了眼，试图透过眼中迷雾般的泪水看清他们卧室的天顶，他弓着身体配合佐久早的动作，不断将自己的性器抽送进他握起的手中，信息素的味道已经如海洋般吞没了他，又或者吞没他的其实是情爱本身，爱我救我拥抱我，你是毁灭与拯救混同的恶魔，然而透过我们的拥抱以及亲吻，我们的灵魂却会彼此汇合。

他在惊喘间射了出来。

高潮的余韵慢慢褪开，侑却觉得自己的身体倦到连手指都懒得抬起，佐久早松开手，缓缓将重量沉到他的身上，十分体贴的等着他恢复过来，而侑咽了咽口水，转脸便将鼻尖埋入他被汗水浸湿的发间，一边嗅闻一边道，“你好香哦，臣臣。”

他的嗓音稍微有点点哑。

佐久早不肯理他，却把手伸到他的腰侧拧了一把，侑十分夸张的哀叫起来，却又故意抬腿贴着佐久早已经重新变硬的东西缓慢得蹭，相比于发情期的他，佐久早的身体明显要冷上一些，凉凉的滑滑的，蹭过去的时候，正好降温。

他这边的算盘打的噼里啪啦，佐久早却突然扭头问他是不是找死，说这话时他的脸色不善的很，显然是被侑蹭光了那点体贴的善心。

找死这活儿是侑的长项，就算被人这样质问也全然不惧，他扯出笑脸，先凑过去啄了啄佐久早的下唇才开口懒洋洋得说道，“那臣臣你想我怎么死。”

此话出口，佐久早瞬间皱眉，只是皱眉之余他也没放松那盯着侑的视线——侑倒是很不怕死得还搁那儿蹭着，并且力度也在随着体力的恢复和情欲的昂扬而逐渐增大。

“一会别求饶。”佐久早说完撑起身体，从床头处够来避孕套带上，再然后他深吸了口气，随即拍了拍侑的屁股道，“转过去。”

挑眉的立刻就变成了侑。

“我不要。”侑说着也坐起了身，摆出一副谈判的样子道，“等下做起来没个完，背入的话，膝盖会留痕的！”

“那你想什么体位？”

侑笑了，却并未如佐久早所想似的直接给出答案，事实上他只是探出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇，然后就直接朝着佐久早跪行过去，他想要的体位，俨然已随着这动作呼之欲出。

侑爬到身上的时候佐久早先后拽掉了他们两人的上衣，丢开同自己那堆没能被顺利洗掉的衣服混在一起，这个姿势下他俩比先前凑的更近，侑信息素的味道薰得他牙痒，他看着侑绷紧身体往自己的性器上坐，感觉重新被纳入那个滚烫而高热的甬道深处，侑尚未全硬的阴茎贴着他的小腹，而侑的小腹上，却溅满了他们先前射出的东西。

很脏，却也很动人。

佐久早伸手，拂开侑腹肌上那星星点点的粘腻浊白，也只有这种时候他才愿意稍稍搁置自己对洁净的挑剔，他不曾打扰侑吞吃的动作，却还是忍不住在他完全将自己吃进去的那刻出口提问，“骑乘就不会让你膝盖留痕？”

“哎呀，”侑喘息着将头埋在他的脖颈，后颈散发着浓郁的蛊惑浓香，“秘密。”

其实根本不是秘密。

侑稍稍适应了一下，很快便开始摇着身体攫取自己的快乐，佐久早的手稳稳得扶在他的腰上，住他随着重力不断起落，不断将肉欲的快感重新在体内唤起。

最开始的时候他抵着佐久早的额头，垂眸看着自己的性器怎样从原先半软不硬的慢慢兴奋起来，看着它如何随着自己起落的节奏而在他们的身体之间上下晃动，看着佐久早如何分出左手将它圈住，给自己带来足以令人眼角泛红的强烈满足。

侑短促的呻吟了声，随即便示威似的啃了啃佐久早的颈侧，实际上他喜爱骑乘的原因有一大半就是这种自上而下的特权，主动感和掌控力都在其次，他只是喜爱这种随心所欲的，自上而下的可能，只要他想，他随时都可以去舔去咬乃至去吻佐久早的肩颈和他那令自己无比着迷的，总是少见笑意的精致容颜。

“你就……”侑软软的喘息，突然将嘴移到佐久早滚烫的耳廓周围，似是要往他的耳道中吹气般道，“多笑笑嘛。”

他说着，将原本放在佐久早肩上的手缠进了他的发里。

孤身同重力争到现在，侑的身体已经渐渐开始感到了疲软，他放缓节奏，感觉情欲和爱意仍同火焰般在他的血管里流窜烧灼，这种绵延的冲动，日复一日得在他的骨血里苏醒，因为无从摆脱而只能自然得宣泄出去，腰腿的酸软已经累积到了麻木的程度，他甚至开始觉得自己浮在云中，然而每每坐下时佐久早楔入体内的性器又会强硬得将他拽回现实，身体被填满到发胀的程度，以至于每一次纳入都仿佛一次新生，而每一次新生又都仿佛一次复活。

先被杀死，然后复活。

侑红着眼角，干脆整个头都埋去了佐久早的肩上，房间里的信息素那样得浓，浓得像具有奶油般润滑的膏体质地，而在这殿堂内他已被浸泡了太久，如同被浸在酒中的樱桃那样浑圆饱涨，世界乱了，乱成了纷扰的一团，而他无力的想要在被海水溺死前抓牢某样东西，于是他开始胡乱的揉皱佐久早蜷曲的头发。

这世上不会再有人有这等特权。

侑细细得啄着佐久早的颈侧，同时让自己的手指在他的发间弯曲缠绕而又放开，他头脑昏沉，手法却足够小心，佐久早的头发细软而韧，缠进去又带着鲜明的暖意，他抓着他的头发却不曾用力去攥，十分满足于听见佐久早口中压抑不住的低沉呻吟。

柔软的头发，蜷曲的头发，可以为他攀附的，水藻一样的头发，在他摇摆的同时他握着这些头发，感觉他们如同藻荇般交横在自己的手边，无法提供足够握力的柔软发丝，却又如同蔓生的藻海似的无边无际，侑觉得自己被缠绕其中，感到如同窒息一般的爱恋，却又从中获得拯救，因为那触手可及的微弱支撑而能够继续攀缘。

佐久早忽然又拍了拍他的屁股。

“你是不是不行了？”他讨人厌的男朋友这样说道，语调却平得听不出喜怒，侑哼哼唧唧的不肯达话，心里却又很想咬他——跟发情期的omega比体力，做人是不能这么不要脸的。

“……你麻烦死了。”

佐久早突得又冒出一句，转而不顾侑的抗辩接管了下半场里主导的权力，他掐着侑的腰让自己从他体内退出，然后就将人摆成了俯趴得姿势并压了上去，侑在他身下颤抖着撑起身体，尚未来得及出声就被他重新填满，重新坠回了情爱的海底。

从自己回来直到现在，侑的身体少说也已射过了两回，因此再怎么说……进入的时候佐久早忍着直插到底的冲动想到，侑的身体也该准备好了。

他开始朝着生殖腔的位置顶去。

触到位置的时候侑的身体剧震，而佐久早也同时感到自己插入了那个更紧也更软嫩的腔室，占有的本能在那个瞬间短暂的接过了他的理智，令他在整个朝里顶去的时候下意识的狠狠咬住了侑后颈的腺体，浓烈的酒香爆炸开来，即使在空气中弥散也无从减退它的浓郁，令人迷醉的辛辣酒香，即使再馥郁芬芳也难掩烈酒的本质，就好像侑这个人一样傲慢又不肯低头……佐久早从来不喜欢酒精，也从不喜欢人性里傲慢无礼的那些部分，可是侑占全了所有他讨厌的部分也仍然成了他的爱人，或许爱本就是世上最没有道理的部分。

他撞进侑的生殖腔内，无视了侑骤然拔高又渐渐转弱的颤抖呻吟，同时伸手将人因为脱力有几分垮下的腰往上强行捞回，在重力的帮助下他能操得比前两个姿势都更为深入，因此也无怪侑已经无法再吐出任何拥有意义的字句，支离破碎的音节以及呻吟，那就是侑现在所能诉说的全部。

佐久早继续叼着侑的后颈，如同兽类做爱一般蛮横任性，操进生殖腔的感觉实在太好，既是极为温暖紧致的包裹又不会让人觉得无法动弹，敏感到他只是稍微一动就会吸得更紧，而每一次插入进去又好像都需要重新开拓，柔软而瑟缩，仿佛十分抗拒外物的来临，又仿佛根本不愿让人离去。

侑倒是喘得都快要哭了。

自顶入生殖腔开始佐久早就失了先前的自制，每一下都重得让人不堪承受，侑被强烈到似乎都转成了痛苦的快感逼得发狂，更兼后颈的腺体被人咬住，他没法儿摇头，更无力逃跑，整个人都被圈在这快感的笼中成了最最脆弱的囚徒，他的双腿被操得打颤，十分勉强才维持住这跪趴得姿势，这个该死的姿势，不仅让他身上的弱点暴露无遗不说，还剥夺了他夹紧双腿，哪怕只是一点的权力。

没一会儿他便开始跟着佐久早的节奏摇晃身体，却又好像全都只是身不由己，强烈的快感席卷了一切，令他难以忍受的想要喊叫，无可言说的酸胀感已经遍布了他的下身，他清楚那不过是另一种高潮的方式，可是每每到了这个时候他却又总是难堪到根本无法接受，那种断断续续的，一点点往外滴出去的高潮，仿佛失去对身体掌控一般的可怖快感，他还是……他还是想要忍住。

也所以，当佐久早的手突然十分潦草的环住他性器顶端的刹那，他才会不受控的喊出那个“别”字。

虽然那音节很快就又碎成了渣。

佐久早的顶弄不曾停止，却又仿佛稍稍顿了那么一瞬，侑颈后的皮肤仍然被他咬着无从逃脱，整个人抖得就像是片深秋的树叶，他颤得那样厉害，仿佛每一块肌肉和每一根骨骼都受到了影响，然而人却还是情不自禁的想要往佐久早那虚握着他性器的手指当中操去，就好像他自己也分不清正遭受的是极度的快感还是强烈的恐惧。

“我……别……”侑混乱的说着，却仍然无法停止追逐佐久早手指的动作，头脑当中他不甘不愿得将自己的行为解读为被佐久早干出来的连带反应，被操进生殖腔这点显然对他的脑子产生了极为不妙的可怖效果，令他睁着眼却仿佛目不能视，然而泪水偏止不住，仍在簌簌的往下落着。

“别什么？”终于，佐久早松开了他的脖颈，然后那被情欲晕染的滚烫的气息就转到了他的耳边，后颈处的疼痛尚未停止，耳廓却又被人接着叼到了口中，而更令人崩溃的是侑现在才突然发现佐久早其实根本就不打算去碰他的性器——每当他就快操进去的时候佐久早就会故意将手往外抽离几分，那姿态，甚至有几分拿红外线逗猫似的好整以暇。

佐久早圈起的手指是个绝妙的陷阱以及诱惑，诱使他跌跌撞撞的去追却追不上，反而更令他体内的快感一浪叠着一浪翻涌起来，他越压抑就追的越紧，侑被他逗弄得想要挠人，却又真的畏惧那种跟失禁似的恐怖高潮，他试图扭动，却发现那只能让佐久早在自己的生殖腔内捣得更无章法，累积的快感里甚至带了隐痛。

“别什么？”佐久早又一次的提问，气息愈发灼人愈发低沉，侑听得出来他也难过得厉害，他在球场上都不曾喘得这么着急。

“你去死吧！！”侑发了急，也不顾自己此刻的命运俨然掌握在别人手里，干脆绷紧大腿死撑着叫骂起来，“变态，混蛋，死洁癖——你，我——臣臣……”

佐久早一个没憋住，差点就被他叫得笑出了声。

尽管不乐意承认自己会觉得侑烦人的时候也很讨喜，但他却从不曾掩饰自己对欺负侑这件事实在很有兴趣，侑的性子很傲，却又偏偏情绪化的厉害，于是相处没过多久佐久早就发觉这人实在好欺负的很，随便一次冷场，一句调侃，一个发球时的抢先胜利，所有这些简单的东西都能轻松的激起侑的情绪反应……稍微欺负一下就会很大声的叫……侑那些不甘的，愤懑的，委屈的和崩溃的表情……虽然这样说非常不该，但却是要比平时更为可爱有趣。

侑就是那样鲜活的存在。

佐久早稍稍叹了口气，强迫自己的心绪稍稍冷静，他的身体已经感觉到了高潮的前兆，既是侑的也是他的，而侑现在也已经完全放弃了叫骂，转而开始软软的、撒娇似的叠着声喊他的名字，佐久早知道他是不想被这样生生操到高潮，原因是觉得可怕还是觉得丢脸来着，不记得了。

尽管极度不舍，但他还是硬生生的暂时退到了生殖腔外，然后捞着侑给人整个翻了过来，粘腻的水声自他们交合的位置传出，光是听便会让人觉得连骨头都带了荡意，佐久早只觉得自己体内的每个细胞都在叫嚣着想要重返那个极乐的天堂，他的身体和理智都无法冷静。

但果然还是往后延一延吧。

欺负侑确实是很有趣，不然他也不会在意识到自己对侑的心意前就先养成欺负他的习惯，只是那种欺负多是不自觉也无意识的口头便宜，在恋爱之后也还大量存在，只是关系的转变到底也带来额外的东西，就好像他对侑的欺负也多了很多有心的部分，但也正是因为有心，所以，也才有了不忍心。

“这次先算了，先按你想要的给你。”佐久早说着，再度顶回侑的生殖腔内，因为终于重新被那种暖意包裹而立刻不知餍足的开动起来，侑呜咽一声，除开一只手飞快的握住了自己的东西之外，余下的肢体尽数攀到了佐久早的身上，且抱的十分之紧。

就快到了。

俩人的意识里同时闪过这个概念，身体更是无法停下的纠缠到了一起，佐久早享受着侑体内的高热，不断的在侑的唇上和颈侧落下亲吻，而侑的呻吟越叫越高，声音里唯一能被听清的音节也终于只剩下了’臣’字，在这个时刻他们抛弃了所有的技巧所有的伪装，重新变回被本能的爱欲支配的兽，心跳的声音彼此交叠，直到数息之后他们同时射出。

四肢百骸都仿佛倦到了极致。

佐久早压在侑的身上喘息，感觉自己的结正在侑的生殖腔内膨胀，一时半会他俩绝对无法分开，倒也正好借着这机会休息，他听着侑的声音渐渐减弱，知道他的状态正在慢慢重归平静，便干脆将头埋去他的脖颈嗅他信息素的味道，被盐和柠檬染过的君度橙酒，被叠上了自己气息的侑，佐久早稍微想了一想，随即便伸出手去抚摸侑饱满的下唇——侑探出舌头，将他的手指浅浅得勾入口中，水果糖似的吮咬着玩儿，不过这种时候，佐久早并不介意。

性事由于成结暂告段落，而佐久早却又短暂的陷入了那种奇特的惊异，这种惊异在他和侑相处时偶尔就会显出端倪，因为侑的情绪总是那样的晓畅明白，它们来去自由，表露无碍，且总会无比轻易的在侑的脸上显露无遗，佐久早从来做不到这点，也从来无法明白这点，正如他始终无法明白为何侑的血液总能那般轻易的因为他的吮吻而浮上体表，连绵的充沛血色，堪称壮丽的晕红，就好像只要他吸吮的更为用力那么就连侑的心脏都会为他所得。

又或者，他最开始爱上侑，就是因为这种令人惊奇的不可思议。

他感觉着侑对自己手指的吮咬，同时用并未被他含住的拇指摩挲起侑的下颚的皮肤，温吞的热意从连心的指尖传来，天然便有三分醉意。

爱是永悬不落？

侑是永悬不落。

重回现实的时候，侑发觉自己已经坐上了沙发。

打开的电视正在重播上周的排球比赛，裁判吹出的哨响和解说亢奋的声音慢慢灌入侑的耳道，他晃了晃头，又眨了眨眼，这才开始觉得重力正在重回自己的身体。

身上已经被换了干净的衣服，只是体力仍不太足，侑缓缓松开自己抱着膝盖的双手，让自己的脚重新踩上实地——就算已经做好了心理准备，他也还是被自己腰腹和腿根处骤然泛起的酸软弄得倒抽了口气。

佐久早倒也真敢这么不要命的胡来。

做到第四轮左右的时候侑就差不多失去了清醒的意识，因此也没办法数出最后到底是做了五轮还是六轮，他模糊的记忆只能告诉他他最后还是被佐久早操出了他始终惧如蛇蝎那第二种高潮，那种仿佛失禁一般的感觉现在仍还残留他的体内，就好像虽然现在佐久早没在操他，他的身体却也还记得被膨胀的结完全撑开的那种饱足。

想到这里的时候他终于偷偷瞥了佐久早一眼，仍然试图记起佐久早到底是怎么把自己给弄进浴室的，他记得佐久早如何帮自己洗头吹头，因为他的头皮似乎仍残留着被对方指尖触过的温暖感受，他记得佐久早如何帮自己套上T恤，因为他的胳膊似乎仍残留着被对方捏住举高的无力疲劳，但是他不记得自己到底是被用什么方式从卧室运到浴室又从浴室运到客厅，佐久早的力气哪可能比自己大那么多。

洗衣机在洗衣房里发出鸣叫，标志着又一批衣物已被洗完，侑后知后觉的意识到这恐怕正是自己此刻只是被运到了客厅的原因——佐久早，绝对，肯定，百分之一万，已经把卧室里所有的东西给按照‘得扔’或者‘得洗’的标准给处理了个干净。

不知道他那堆衣服还能有几件幸存……

想到此处的时候侑便有些坐不住了，尤其佐久早那个混蛋此刻正在他们家里唯一的单人沙发上坐的安逸，侑盯着他，他却不动，眼神尽数黏在手机上边，嘴角也抿的死紧。

侑砸了砸嘴，实在判断不出佐久早此刻的心情到底如何，不过好在佐久早的心情和他的急智从来无关，因此他大可按照自己的想法先蹬地在清嗓，最后拿着面前的杯子站起来走来走去——先是在茶几后面，再是在电视前边，最后直接晃到佐久早垂着的脑袋之前——佐久早却就是不看他。

侑怒了，却又不太敢用手拍桌，毕竟二传的手是他们浑身上下最为精贵的部分，万一拍桌拍出骨折他可承担不起——保险不保险的倒还在其次，更关键得是他绝对忍不了三个月不能碰球的官方禁令。

他想了想，干脆站到了佐久早的面前，然后又一次，重重地，清了清嗓。

佐久早终于抬头看了他一眼。

“想好狡辩了？”他漂亮的，精致的，却又直率刻薄到无与伦比的男朋友挑高了眉毛开口，“想好了就说。”

哦草，侑悲愤的想到，佐久早真他妈是个混蛋啊。

“话别说那么难听，”侑翻了翻眼睛，十分干脆的挤在佐久早身边坐了下来，佐久早皱着眉看他，却到底没有出声拒绝，侑得了这点便宜，便立即得寸进尺的抱上了佐久早的胳膊，“什么叫狡辩嘛。”

“那你想说是巧合？”

“我更愿意称之为命运指引下的偶然。”

“那每次轮到你发情期的那周，洗衣服都会被划成你的活也是偶然？”

“呃……”侑卡壳了。

佐久早的问题很短，却又十分致命，更何况在这问题上他确实不清白的很，因此那感觉简直仿佛瞬间被压在五指山下，又或根本来不及挣扎就被迫锒铛入狱，佐久早这一句话着实够狠，既不问他为何突然筑巢也不问他为何要在这方面遮掩，他只是简单粗暴的翻起了旧账，并且通过一记实锤让他无处可逃。

佐久早撇了撇嘴，将胳膊从他的怀抱里抽离出来，却又没过分到真的甩手就走，侑骤然遭此冷遇，内心自然十分不甘，然而说到底现在理亏的是他，所以也只能先缩缩脖子卖好装乖。

他不出声，佐久早自然懒得搭话，没隔几秒便重新拿起手机看了起来，侑偷偷扫了几眼，果然又是卫生防护方面的类型。

真是有够无趣。

慢慢的他把手搭到了佐久早的肩上，再然后下巴也搭了上去，再再然后他突然猛的将脸往佐久早的脖颈旁边一埋，满脸通红的叫到，“因为很丢人啊！！”

佐久早的动作倏然一顿。

侑这句话说的突如其来，并且十二分的没头没尾，然而即便如此他也知道佐久早能够听懂，那是情侣之间自当拥有的心有灵犀。

也正因此他才完全没有抬头，只是继续埋在人的肩膀上不带停顿的说道，“而且我发誓我以前是真的从来没有正式筑巢，顶多也就是把你的衣服稍微多攒两天拖着不洗……真有那种需求了稍微往洗衣房里泡那么两三分钟也就解决掉了我之前绝对，绝对没做过那种行为我又不是不知道你会嫌弃，而且说到底这种东西根本就是生理需求很难克制我都这么照顾你了你稍微妥协一下又怎么了我——”

侑说的起劲，而且渐渐的还有些冒火，然而佐久早突然按进他头发里的手阻止了他后续的发言，于是他安静起来，悄然等待着佐久早接下去的行为举动，那可能是安慰，也可能是妥协，也可能是一句下不为例的警告，该死，这漫长的瞬间难熬的如同一场审判。

“我……”佐久早终于开了口，并且拖腔拖调的十分缓慢，侑听着他轻咳了一声，似乎是觉得接下来将要说的话令他感到了十足的尴尬，侑好奇起来，迫切的想要抬头观察他的表情，却又被正按在脑袋上的手强行无情镇压。

“虽然我自己也很惊讶，但从刚刚的真实体会来看，我确实没有想象中的那么讨厌。”

佐久早解释着说道。

这句子估计还有后着。

侑支棱起自己的耳朵，因为不能仔细观察而立誓绝不能漏听接下去的任何一个音节，而佐久早顿了一顿后果然重新开口，却是补充了有如惊雷般的半句，“甚至还……有点喜欢。”

有点喜欢。

有一个瞬间侑突然失却了语言的能力，更无法形容这句子到底对自己有多震撼，身为男朋友兼同居人，他自信除佐久早的父母亲人外绝不会再有人比自己更了解佐久早的洁癖，每日拖地扫地不能间断，垃圾袋更要一日三换，早中晚三餐用过的饭碗堆到晚八点再一起清洗绝对闻所未闻而且每逢不外出的休息日定要把整间屋子大扫除一番。

他说他有点喜欢。

由穿过的，未洗的，不洁的衣料组成的巢，需要他深入进去，和自己黏糊糊滚到一起去的狭窄天地——

他说，他有点喜欢。

难以言说的兴奋杂着些许柔软的震颤，令他突然就情难自禁得将佐久早的身体抱得更紧，他把自己的重量尽数覆压上去，全不管佐久早到底愿不愿意给他支撑，但总之他用力的嗅着对方颈后那点清新而令人安逸的味道，若有似无的盐和小青柠，或许会被人指摘过咸过酸过苦过涩，或许连侑自己都时常觉得这人真是混蛋差劲到没救，可是无论如何他也就认定了这个男人，并且终生都无法将他放弃。

“臣臣……”他喃喃地念道，非常欢快的在他的肩颈处拱了起来，佐久早皱了皱眉，不大用力的伸手意图将他推开，“你好烦。”他毫不留情的说着，声音里却扬着笑意。

**Author's Note:**

> 3.20，祝sks生日快乐，最开始想写这个梗是因为在推上看到[@mego](https://twitter.com/mego45124267)老师画的筑巢侑……可惜我只能写出如此难上台面的东西_(√ ζ ε:)_  
> 全文22000+，以上。


End file.
